I'm not gonna waste These words, about a girl
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Kyon and haruhi song fics. lemon some language
1. About a Girl

Haruhi Suzumiya. How do you explain Haruhi Suzumiya? Rude, messy, arrogant, controlling. But at the same time beautiful, graceful, innocent.

_One Song, about a girl_

_Can't breathe, when I'm around her_

_I wait, here everyday, In case_

_She scratch the surface, she'll never notice_

I sit In the clubroom, asking myself why those words came to mind I don't like Haruhi. Hell she treats me like shit. But I smile every time she pouts, I laugh when she is sad, and I cry when she is far away. Mixed feelings are all I have about Haruhi. She's unexplainable, but has so many adjectives for herself. She's a mystery, but an open book. She's…Haruhi. Why do I feel like this? Do I like Haruhi? No, no way! That isn't possible, right?

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words _

_About a girl_

_The Academy is- about a girl_


	2. All Around Me

The most boring, idiotic guy on the face of the planet, Kyon. Yet he's so interesting, and smart. He's uninteresting and plain, but a fantasy and enigma to me. Kyon, he is a whole new species to me. Neither human, alien, time traveler, or esper. I can't think around him, he is a boy. Always in my heart, never by my side.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

I look at him and feel excited. I think about him and I want to cry. I'm so confused. Why do I feel like this.

_The fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

He walks into the room now. I can instantly feel his presence everywhere. He's near the door, in the walls, right next to me, everywhere.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this, heart that's healing_

He leaves and takes a part of me with him. I can't say my feelings to him, ever. I can only imagine. My dreams are the average. It's usually, sexual though. I go to a club and see him, the sexy guy. And we dance and go to his place and um…..have sex.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

And it happens. He walks back in, motivated and determined. He comes over looks down on me, as if trying to unlock a code, find the last piece to a puzzle. I stare back, it is silent, I get up and he takes my hand and pulls me closer. He puts his forehead on mine and I instantly turn red. He speaks to me.

" Why do you drive me so crazy Haruhi Suzumiya? I think about you day and night. Why? You have such a hold on me, you don't even know, I love you so much."- kyon

" I love you too."- haruhi

My breath is gone, replaced by soft, firm lips. The kiss is great, passionate. So many unsaid words are in that kiss, beautiful feelings are in that kiss. I finally figured it out, I can't speak to him, because I love him, when I think about him, it makes me cry because he isn't by my side. I love him, god I love him.

_Take my hand, I give to you_

_Now you all me, all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you, I believe_

The kiss ends and I instantly whimper in protest. Were still face to face so Kyon hears me and laughs. His whole body is finally next to me. His scent, the smell of soap, cinnamon, and apples is overpowering, because it is everywhere. I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands travel to my lower back. We are both beaming. Are smiles never seem to end. He leans in for another kiss and I gladly accept. I will never let this go.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the, air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this, heart that's healed._


	3. Rain

Kyon's pov:

A peaceful day. Sitting under a tree. A scene from a movie, that is what this is. The movie called Kyon's life. The rain comes down peacefully, as background music to this moment. Haruhi's head sits perfectly planted on my shoulder, as if it belongs there naturally. Are hands are on the ground but they are intertwined. We I sneak glances at her as she gives into sleeps grip. She's asleep, breathing peacefully, so peacefully…

_Rain, Rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Rain, Rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

Haruhi's pov

I feel his gaze on me, it tingles on my skin. He moves a piece of hair out of my face. He rubs my shoulder, willing me to fall into sleeps grip. I try not to sleep but his hands are warm and inviting. The rain pats on the ground adding to the magnificent moment. I love above us. A giant tree full of green leaves stretching out far. We are in the park. Not embarrassed to show are love. I feel his hands again this time rubbing my back, this is bad. I feel my eyes flutter shut and now I let them. Sleep is inevitable in so much peace, so much tranquility, so much warmth. When your warm, you fall asleep, Kyon's heart is my warmth willing me to sleep. And so I fall fast into the sea of dreams.

_To lie here under you, is all that I could ever do_

_To lie here under you is all_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do_

_To lie here under you is all….._

Kyons pov

She is asleep, I yawn. I feel it too now. Sleep its unbearable. I see her steady breathing and her chest rise and fall. My eyes are closing, I'm almost gone. I take one last look at her, she's beautiful, I look across the park, I see Itsuki. I can't last any longer. I fall asleep to sitting on a blanket, under a tree, with my girlfriend next to me. The most silent, comfortable love in the air.

_Breaking Benjamin- Rain_


	4. Collide

Kyon's pov:

I wake up, hazy eyed, I see the sunset. She's waking up she looks up she sees me. We smile. We look messy. The rain is gone. Are hands continued to stay entwined the whole time.

_The Dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Haruhi's pov:

I wake up, and the first thing I see are his chocolate brown eyes. There beautiful. I can see his crooked smile and I see his messy brown hair, he's perfect. The sun is setting and the rain is gone. It kind of makes me sad the day is ending and our time is now limited.

_I'm open, your closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Kyons pov:

I never thought we'd be here. The first day of school I thought she was a freak, weird. Now I can't imagine life without her. She knows just what I'm thinking. I don't know how we got here, but I won't question it, I love Haruhi, and she loves me. I'm not a time traveler, or an esper, or an alien, but I am a human. A human that she picked, which is good enough for me.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Haruhis pov

Were so different. He's outspoken and I'm loud and noisy. He ignores people and keeps to himself. I don't talk to people because there not other worldly_. _But he appealed to me. Does he think about me? Does he find me appealing? I ask myself, but I don't wanna know the answer.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I find I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Kyons pov

I wonder id she sees it. The connection, where did it come from? When did I figure out I loved Haruhi? When did I first start loving Haruhi? I don't remember. I can see in her eyes that she see the connection now and wants in to stay. I feel the same. I want Haruhi, forever.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

_Collide by Howie Day _


	5. Pandora

THE WHOLE STORY IS IN KYONS POV

A masquerade dance club. Why did I agree to this? I know the reason instantly. I see her. I recognize her even with her elaborate mask on. She looks amazing, sexy, there's not words for her. She wears a little maroon dress that's covered in black lace, high heels, hair curly in a neat mess, she's undeniably gorgeous. We walk towards each other and the attraction is beastly. We finally meet and I ask her to dance. She can barely hear me because of the swarming bodies and the loud music in the background, but she knows my question and nods. 

We meet on the dance floor, Haruhi Suzumiya is also a kick ass dancer. We dance, and it's not even beastly anymore, it's a pure wild animal attraction. Her back is against my chest and we dance and bounce to the beat of the music. She grinds against me and I can feel myself getting hard. I can't take much longer of this.

_The way you dance it turns me one_

_But you know that I'm spoken for_

_The way your sweat drips off your chest_

_You know that I'm wanting more_

We pull ourselves through the crowd until we reach the wall. Her back is against the stone cold wall. She pulls me by my tie into a crazy passionate kiss. I, Kyon, have never known Haruhi to be THIS aggressive, but I do not fight with her, no way, I'd be crazy. The kiss gets more heated and it turns into a battle for dominance. I dive my tongue into her mouth and completely taste hers, I win. It was inevitable though really. I run one of my hands down to the small of her back while the other stays on the wall. Her hands are around my neck. It's about time we get out of here.

We arrive at my single room apartment at record speed. I go and turn on the lights and go to offer her a drink, but she isn't interested. I turn around and she's right behind me. She stands close, very close. Our bodies are touching. She starts tapping her fingers on my shoulder. I run my hands through her hair, our foreheads touching, but not like before. Now it's like were teasing each other. Just waiting for the first one to attack and win dominance. I'm losing my resolve. She runs her hands down my stomach, I'm losing, falling. She's smiling, keeping note of her victory. So I do the unexpected, I remove her mask so she can't hide behind it.

She's shocked for a second but recovers. She looks ate me intently, and then removes my mask. We stare at each other for what seems like hours, and then finally we can't wait anymore. Were all over each other. Her hands are on my face, then on my chest, than back, like she can't decide where is the best place. My hands are on her perfect waist. I have to walk backwards to lead us to my bedroom, as you can imagine it got messy.

We finally get to my room and I lie her down on the bed. We can't seem to get to get our clothes of fast enough. I get her dress off, marveling at her perfect body in black lacey lingerie. I remove my jacket, then I lift my shirt over my head and start to walk towards her. She touches my abdomen and makes sure to tell me just how sexy she thought my abs were in the form of a whisper into my ear. She takes of my jeans and then things really get started. 

We landed together in a firm kiss. Somehow I ended up at the end of my bed against the wall. Haruhi came over and straddled my lap. We stayed in our heated kiss for a long time before I decided to move on. I start kissing her chin and then move down to her neck. I can't believe this is happening.

_The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat_

_And nothing else matters_

_You call my name without your dress_

_I already forgot uh_

_you have no idea what you do to me_

_And you, you have no idea what your doin to me_

I lie Haruhi down and hover on top of her. Now were in the opposite direction and our feet are at the pillows. I kiss down her neck and concentrate at a certain spot as she moans my name. I move down not missing a single piece of skin. I decide to tease her and as soon as I get to her bra I jump down right under her bra completely ignoring her boobs. She sighs in frustration but I continue my path. I kiss all down her stomach and I can feel her stomach tightening under my lips. I also ignore her underwear and go straight down her legs.

She whines and calls my name, I'm ignoring her and I make her beg, she does. She sits up and removes her bra. She's embarrassed but I will reassure her of just how beautiful she is. I kiss her neck and go straight down to her chest. I reach her chest and start to suck on her right nipple. She gasps and moans from the sudden sensation. I use my left hand to play with the left nipple as I work on the right. She arches her back in response and I smirk. I guess she can feel this because she smacked me in my head. I laugh and switch, giving the same attention to the left nipple as I did the right. Her breath is ragged and rushed. 

Suddenly Haruhi sits up and is straddling me again. She smirks and says " my turn." I smiled excited for what was waiting for me. Haruhi turned around so that she was still sitting on me, but her back was on my chest. She lifted herself a little and removed my boxers. I had no time to feel embarrassed because Haruhi started sliding her up and down my length. I groaned loudly and I felt her smile. I was about to say a smart remark when she started griding against me in perfect rhythm with her hand movements. I let my head fall back, this was too good to be true. I was practically see stars. My hands got bored so I reached up and started fondling Haruhi's boobs. I felt her moan and breath my name several times. We stayed in this rhythm for quite some time. How did I get here?

_Pandora, I don't know how you carved you way into my heart_

_And I don't know how you snuck your way into my house_

_But I know that I'll regret what I did_

_And I know, that I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away, Pandora_

Finally we both came, hyperventilating and tired. But we were not done. Haruhi stood up and removed her underwear, then laid down on the bed. I went above her, knowing what was next. I pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out my dresser and asked Haruhi if she was ready. Once I was good and prepared I slide into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure. I waited for her signal and then a slow and steady rhythm, at least, it started out slow and steady. Soon our movements were rushed, but twice as powerful. She moaned my name over and over, it drove me crazy. I finally hit her G-Spot and had her scream my name. I aimed there and hit it over and over. She wrapped her legs around my waist and then I was fully inside her. I could feel her almost at release so quicked my movements and made them stronger once more. I felt her nails run down my back leaving pain and red marks.

All that could be heard was moans and the sound of the bed creaking. But finally it came to an end. Kyon and Haruhi screamed each others names and came together. Kyon was careful not to collapse on Haruhi so he pulled out in time and collapsed next to her. They laid face to face, out of breath and tired. Kyon kissed her on the head and placed her head on his chest right below his head. He whispered sweet nothings to her and rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

" Good Night Haruhi, I love you."- kyon

" I can still here you. I love you too."- haruhi

"pssshhh. Eavesdropper."- kyon


End file.
